You Don’t Know Me
(files) |artist = ft. |tvfilm = |year = 2016 |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |dlc = October 24, 2019 (JDU) |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = (Bar) |gc = |lc = |nowc = DontKnowMe |from = EP |nogm = 2 |choreo = Isaiah Rashaad https://www.instagram.com/p/B3s4X-cJxmI/ |perf = Anna Shevel }} "You Don’t Know Me" by featuring is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a woman with purple shoulder-length hair in a high pony with bangs. Her outfit consists of a red metallic strapped crop top, red metallic shorts, an orange metallic jacket with some green, yellow, and red markings and a cyan sleeve, cyan thigh high socks, and red-orange peep toe high heel ankle boots. She also has a gold hair clip, necklace, and bracelets for accesories. Background The background consists of floating geomertic pyramids, cubes, and spheres. The background starts of in a pastel blue color, but fades to black during the interlude, bridge, and outro. During the intro, verses, and refrain the shapes are all black with a chrome polish that dissolve to show lime green and dark blue rings with spheres having a center that changes from hot pink to purple. During prechoruses the shapes flicker from the chrome style to a translucent one on beat with music. The translucent designs come in multiple colors: yellow, hot pink, lime green, orange, blue to name a few. The shapes are all in the translucent design and are contiunously changing colors during the choruses and only the cubes that show in the center of screen dissolve, sometimes to reveal other shapes with in them. During the interlude, multiple spheres are dissolving and forming within each other in the center of the screen while white cubes are flashing on beat with the song in the back. During the bridge, giant half-spheres form with lime green, purple, red, cyan, yellow, and pinks rings inside and they appear again at the outro. At the end of the song, the background fades to black. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Hit your wrists together over your head while making fists then move your arms downwards. Gold Move 2: Place your right hand on your hair and your left hand on your hips while poking your left hip out. This is final move of the routine. Youdontknowme gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Dontknowme gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Dontknowme gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Dontknowme gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *'' '' is the second song by Jax Jones in the series. *“F**k” and “damn” are censored. *'' '' was first found in the files before the official announcement.https://justdance.fandom.com/wiki/File%3AUwantproofhuni.png *The track in-game uses the album version, which features a different intro, shortened bridge, and the outro is cut. *The trailer for the Just Dance 2020 Celebration event, the teaser videos and the Nintendo Switch notificationhttps://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/531135187409436702/635368095786991616/image0.jpg lists this song as Don t Know Me. **The title on the teaser videos was fixed later the same day of their publication. *In the title of the US preview, the featured artist's name, RAYE is misspelled as RA'V'. **It was later changed to RA'V'''E. **It was fixed later the same day. * '' is the fourth song in the series where the preview audio starts at the beginning of the track after I Love Rock ‘N’ Roll, the remake of I Like to Move It from and Peanut Butter Jelly. Gallery Game Files DontKnowMe_Cover_Generic.png|''You Don't Know Me'' DontKnowMe_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach DontKnowMe_Cover_AlbumBkg.png| album background DontKnowMe_banner_bkg.png| menu banner DontKnowMe_Cover_1024.png| cover In-Game Screenshots Dontknowme jd2019 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Dontknowme jd2019 load.png| loading screen Dontknowme jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images 2510225da9858d5e8203.02339176-JD19 screen DONT KNOW ME 191018 4pm CET.jpg|Promotional gameplay Dontknowme gameplay teaser instagram.gif|Gameplay teaser Others Youdontknowme thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Youdontknowme thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video Jax Jones - You Don't Know Me ft. RAYE (Official Music Video) Teasers You Don't Know Me - Gameplay Teaser (US) You Don't Know Me - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay You Don’t Know Me - Just Dance 2019 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Jax Jones Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Anna Shevel